Abducting Ashley-Extended edition
by swartzvald
Summary: Alternative Horizon. Shepard decides that Ash is coming with him, wheather she likes it or not. contains bondage, sex, humor, and quite possibly romance as well,


**Mass Effect: Abducting Ashley** extended** edition**

**co-authored with eclipsepheonix**

**Disclaimer: What, are you stupid? Of course I don't own Mass Effect! Why would you even think that?**

**Warning:  
Contains bondage and elements of a sexual nature. You have been warned, so whatever happens now is officially not my problem.**

* * *

Shepard looked at the galaxy map without really seeing it. According to T.I.M. Ashley was on Horizon, he suspected she might be upset with him for, well, dieing and all. Given her temperament it was likely that she wouldn't want to listen to his explanations. How could he get her to listen? He then thought of something and smirked.

"Joker, set course for Omega. I want to do a bit of shopping."

"Aye-aye, Sir"

"What are you grinning about Shepard?" Asked a curious Miranda from behind him.

"Nothing" he said innocently. "It's just been a long week and I think the crew deserve some down time." He then went to his quarters. As he did Miranda looked at him with a raised brow and frowned.(

* * *

**On omega 3 hours later.**

While the crew went for drinks Shepard managed to sneek down to the markets alone. At least he thought he was alone, unaware that the stealthy Cerberus operative was tailing him. She was slightly ashamed of herself, but her curiosity had managed to get the best of her good judgment. A good XO needed to know her commanders whereabouts at all times, so she was just doing her job and not stalking at all.

She followed him for about half an hour before he stopped outside a shop saying, well, something in Asari but underneath that was the human triple 'X' along with various alien symbols that marked it as a place not fit for those under a certain age. '_What is he doing_' she thought to herself as she hid behind a column.

Shepard stopped at the entrance and looked around, he had the strangest sense of being followed. Not seeing anything suspicious he shrugged and chalked it up to paranoia. Shepard then went inside and came out about a half-hour later with a large bag. Then without looking, he headed back to the ship. Once he was out of sight Miranda went in the shop. Inside there were sex toys, clothing, books, vids, anything and everything the discerning pervert would ever need, and quite a few things they didn't necessarily need but definitely wanted.

'_Oh my god is Shepard really into this kind of thing?_' she asked herself as an Asari clerk approached her.

"How may I help you" she asked in a professional manner.

"Hello, sorry to intrude but what did the previous customer get from here?" Miranda asked, cautiously

"Are you his girlfriend?" The clerk asked with a leering grin.

Miranda, having been trained in covert ops, managed not to blush at the thought of being the commander's girlfriend. "Yes." she lied flawlessly.

"Very well." The Asari gave her a quick conspiratorial wink in understanding and led the secretly embarrassed executive officer to the register and took out a copied receipt and passed it to her. She looked at the receipt with wide eyes, shocked at what Shepard bought. What use could he possibly have for all this? Then she remembered, there was a good chance of encountering Chief Williams on their next mission. After a minute of reading she looked up at the Asari.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked as Miranda smiled.

"As a matter of fact I think you can..."

* * *

**Horizon 16 hours later**.

"Ash! Wait!"

A woman with a shaved head, no shirt and a large number of tattoos, known as Jack AKA: Subject Zero, AKA: 'Oh shit it's her! RUN!' watched as her commander chased after the disgruntled female marine.

She turned to her companion - a battle scarred Turian named Garrus, and asked with her typical refined elocution. "Who the fuck was that bitch?"

"That was Ashley Williams, the Commander's..." He paused to think of the correct human word. "Girlfriend. Well, probably ex-girlfriend now."

"Huh." she grunted.

Off in the distance indistinct voices raised in anger wafted through the air, then abruptly stopped.

"A hundred credits says she ends up coming with us." remarked the Turian.

"You're on."

After a few minutes Commander Shepard appeared carrying the aforementioned female marine over his shoulder. "Ash is coming with us," he announced in a no-nonsense tone.

"Dammit, Shepard!" commented Jack, transferring the funds into Garrus' account.

"She's going to be pissed when she wakes up." warned the victorious ex-police officer.

"I'll deal with it." Shepard answered, blowing him off.

"Your funeral." Garrus chuckled.

* * *

Shepard entered his cabin aboard the new SSV Normandy. He deposited his "guest" roughly onto the floor. He was a bit upset with her. After all they had been through together hadn't he earned the benefit of the doubt? He frowned, he'd have to teach her a little lesson.

But first he had to get her out of that armor. Luckily she still had the Colossus IX armor he had gotten for her during the hunt for Saren. Why she painted it white and pink he had no idea.

"Pass-code: In Xanadu did Kublai Khan a stately pleasure dome decree." There was a beep and then all the latches popped open. He then removed the armor revealing her sculpted physique, he gave an impressed whistle. Ash, now clad only in a pair of standard Alliance issue panties: low cut: cotton, gray and a matching cut-off tank-top that just barely covered her medium-sized breasts, looked even better than he remembered She had obviously intensified her training in his absence. He trailed a hand across her stomach, she was just starting to get a six-pack. John had always loved a bit of muscle on a woman, it was the combination of hard and soft that did it for him. The change gave him pause though: Ash tended to work out her emotional issues physically so his death must have hit her hard. He felt a little guilty.

Quickly he shoved those feelings aside, and instead thought about what he could do to get her to actually listen to him. He grinned wickedly and rubbed his hands together like an evil cartoon character. That trip to Omega had not been wasted. He checked his omni-tool, he had about twenty minutes before the sedative wore off. So he quickly moved to his bed and pulled out a fairly large duffel bag out from under it. He probably wasn't going to get to use most of this stuff, at least not all at once...

After getting what he needed, he then turned her onto her stomach and tied her wrists together into a box-tie. Then ran the ends above and below her breasts, securing her upper arms to her torso. Having finished that he rolled her onto her back and made to secure her legs. As her ran his eyes down her body he noticed something amiss. Almost hidden by her panties were what looked to be the tops of letters. Curious, he pulled the garment down and was very surprised at what he found.

He blinked.

He blinked again.

He made a sort of startled noise in the back of his throat.

There, written clearly on Ashley Madeline(?) Williams' private area in a Gothic font were the words 'Property of John Shepard'.

He went very still, stuck between really turned on and really weirded out. He knew she liked him but...Damn. He had expected something like..he didn't know what he expected, but it definitely wasn't that. Making a mental note to ask about it later he pulled the underwear back up into it's original position and continued what he was doing. He tied her calves to her thighs into a frog-tie and then repeated the process on her other leg. Then Finally he pushed her upper body against her legs and ran rope across her shins, around her back and down again forcing her into a ball.

He retrieved another leather item from his drawer, a blindfold, he put it around Ashley's eyes so she couldn't see. Then for the finishing touch he got out a ball gag from his stash and fitted it around her mouth to keep her from arguing (Which was the main purpose of the exercise and not just a flimsy excuse for some fan-service, right?) After checking to see that she was breathing comfortably he stepped back to admire his work. He then looked again at his omni-tool. 10 minutes left until the drug wares off '_Better check my mail'_ he thought to himself and went to his desk.

* * *

Aproximately nine minutes and thirty-seven seconds later Ash regained consciousness.

'_What the hell_?' She thought, her head still foggy. She had been arguing with John and had suddenly blacked out. She came to a startling conclusion, '_That bastard hacked my suit!_' All combat armor has an on-board medical program to perform rudimentary first aid and administer various drugs, including, it seemed, sedatives. It was at this point she realized she couldn't move. She could wiggle her fingers and toes and swing her head around pretty good but that was it. None of the important stuff was working. Someone had tied her up.

"Hmmrph." and gagged her. She tried to open her eyes only to find that she had been blindfolded as well.

"Shemphrd!" Chief Williams exhausted her admittedly limited supply of patience and started thrashing about wildly.

Shepard enjoyed the spectacle from his desk, as she writhed around on his cabin floor at the foot of his bed.

After about fifteen minutes she stopped fighting and breathed heavily through her nose.

_'Well, that didn't work'_ she thought. While she rested for another attempt Shepard decided to make his presence known and removed his belt from his pants, which then fell down, he discarded them quickly. If this went like he thought it would he wouldn't need them anyway. Regaining his momentum he doubled the belt over in the accepted method of one about to discipline an unruly youth.

"MMPH!" Ashley grunted in surprise as she felt a hand touching her ass. This set her off and she once again began struggling vigorously.

"Geh Ormf!"

The hands back off for a moment before returning with a sharp slap and stinging sensation of leather on the aforementioned area.

"Aaa!" she cried out, more in surprise than in pain, still quite a bit of pain though. "Bhashphrd!" That got her another smack. "Fupher!" and another.

Ashley's bottom had turned a fairly uniform red by the time she had calmed down enough enough to realize that if she didn't fight she didn't get whipped. What did Shepard think he was doing?

The hand then went to her outer thigh. This time she remained still. The hand started massaging her leg. It felt... pretty good, truthfully, she might have even moaned a little. Just a little.

Now that she was no longer resisting Shepard untied the rope that held her into a ball and picked her up and sat her on his bed. Thankfully it was quite soft, and did not cause undue discomfort to her still painful posterior.

_What is he doing?_ she thought to herself as Shepard removed the ropes from her legs and retied them around her ankles, securing them at the bottom corners of the bed. He then undid the box tie and refastened the ropes around her wrists. Ashley, not exactly keen on getting whipped again offered no resistance as her wrists were tied to the other end. She was now in the position of an x on his bed. Shepard put down the belt and snatched black leather dog collar complete with shiny chrome studs off the nightstand.

"Mmmmm" she moaned as Shepard moved around kissing her neck. He then stopped and fastened the collar around it. He removed the gag.

"What are you do..." she said. At the same time he put his hand down the front of her panties and moved his fingers. "..OOooing?"

"So Ash," he remarked casually. Still flexing his fingers inside of her. "Why are you really mad at me?"

"You want to talk about this… now?" She panted out between the noises he kept eliciting from her.

"Sure," he stroked her cilt softly. "Why not?" She let out a deep moan in response. No one had touched her like this in at least two years three months, twenty-seven days and four hours. (but who was counting?)so she was rapidly approaching climax.

"Joooohoooon!" she whined.

Shepard slowed his finger movement. "Tell me and you can cum."

"What?!" he pinched her a nipple with his free hand. "AAA!" she cried sharply. "Cerberus!"

"That's not everything is it?"

"Ah-ah I thought you were dead!"

"That's a good girl!" he intensified his finger movement whilst gently stroking her clit with his thumb.

She arched her back and came. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Well I was dead." he explained after she had come down. Then he pulled his fingers out of her and put them in her mouth, mostly to keep her from interrupting him but coincidentally forcing her to taste her own arousal, she automatically started to suck them. "But I got better." he continued as she moved her tongue around his fingers. "Cerberus rebuilt me. Don't ask how, I don't really understand it anyway. You'd have to ask Miranda, but I'm not working _for_ them," He looked her directly in the eye. "I might be working _with_ them, but only as a means to an end. I'm still me and I still love you. Is that clear soldier?"

She could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Okay," she said as his fingers left her mouth. "I'm sorry okay? I still love you too." she paused uncertainly. "Uh..Are you going to let me go now?" she asked, trying to look contrite.

"No, you're a lot easier to deal with this way." she huffed in exasperation. "Plus, I need to 'punish' you a bit more, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"John!" she protested.

"I'll be gentle Ash." he said as he kissed her. She felt his tongue in her mouth and returned the favor. After their lips separated he moved to her ear and whispered "As long as you do as I say, got it?" the edge in his voice sent a little thrill up her spine.

"But..." she started to argue but stopped when she remembered what a bitch she had been to him on Horizon. Hadn't he more than earned her trust? Didn't he deserve the benefit of the doubt? She nodded her head in submission. "Al-alright."

"Good. Now I'm going to untie you so I can take your cloths off, don't move okay?." he said. After she nodded he then untied her hands from the bed, "By the way, what's the deal with that tattoo?"

"Um, er..." Ashley stuttered and blushed, realizing that he noticed it, and feeling stupid for hoping he wouldn't. "It's, it's ...I was really drunk. okay, it was right after you..." she turned her head away and raised her arms so he could remove her top. He did so, exposing well shaped athletic breasts. Shepard then smiled gently, realizing that she didn't want to talk about it.

"You didn't want anyone else did you?" He theorized using a stereotypically cheezy seductive voice, letting her off the hook. He tweaked one of her nipples playfully as he laid her down.

She caught on and send him a grateful smile and played along. "Yes, I only... wanted you." she responded flatly, as if reading from a card, provokeing a chuckle.

He then retied her hands to the bed before he kissed her again. "That's what I wanted to hear from you. From now until we finish you are my slave. Understand?"

He moved down to her ankles and untied them as she blushed and said "O-o-okay?"

He removed her panties and re-tied her ankles to the bed. Then he removed her blindfold and let her watch him take of his shirt, which the marine greatly appreciated. They looked into each others eyes intensely before kissing passionately. Shepard then broke it and kissed his way, agonizingly slowly down her torso.

"Shepard!" Ashley groaned in impatient anticipation.

Then all of a sudden a feeling of wetness and pleasure hit her as John reached his destination.

"AAA-gasp-AAA-JooOoohn!" she panted in ecstasy.

* * *

**Outside Shepard's room. **

"Ho Shepard, you dirty boy, Mmmm." Miranda said while watching what Shepard was doing to Ashley on her omni-tool. Those hidden cameras were finally paying off, usually all she got was Shepard playing with his models.(of ships!)

Her fingers moved in and out of herself as she watched waiting for the right moment to join in. She had been watching them since Shepard had returned from Horizon with an unconscious female marine over his shoulder. So, that was the famous Chief Ashley Williams. She was attractive enough, in a sort of gritty tomboyish way. No real competition for her of course, she tried to convince herself, but certainly a worthwhile conquest, especially with Shepard thrown into the mix. The plan was to wait for an opportune moment to insinuate herself into the scenario. She hadn't anticipated the effect watching the couple had on her. It had made her ridiculously horny.

She was currently stripped to the waist, the top of her catsuit unzipped and shrugged off of her shoulders against the wall behind her. Her omni-tool removed from it proper place on her arm at set on the floor in front of her so she could have both hands free to manipulate her not-so-little "friend" buzzing away between her thighs. She wasn't afraid of getting caught due to the fact that Shepard had ordered the crew not to disturb him unless, quote "the god-damned collectors come and set the fucking ship on fire again" unquote, or if his mother called.

Miranda tried to stifle a moan as the Commander started to remove his boxers. It looked like the main event was about to start. Having disposed of the interfering garment Shepard had climbed onto Williams inserted his hard member into her. The ops chief responded by wrapping her long athletic legs around her all-time favorite CO's waist. Williams' moaning made Miranda jealous that Ashley got to go first. She then thumbed the throttle on her "helper" to the maximum setting and pretty much forgot about everything else as she came. After a few minutes both Ash and Shepard gave a loud moan. Followed by Miranda as she came for a second time a few minutes later.

* * *

**Inside Shepard's room, post-coitus.**

Ash and John where drenched in sweat as he laid on top of her. After catching their breath they then kissed passionately. As they kissed he untied her wrists. Once they were free she pulled him into a passionate embrace.

"I've missed this." she said after braking the kiss. "Well," she paused, looking away, "not _exactly_ this, but you know, us. Together I mean."

"Same with me." he replied cutting off her ramble.

"I er- kind of liked the uh..ropes and stuff." She stuttered, blushing.

"Good, I wasn't sure you'd be into it."

Just as they where about to kiss again a loud moan made them look at the door. Shepard then slid to the side of the bed while Ash sat up.

"EDI who's outside my room?" he asked with a concerned voice.

"Who's EDI?"

"She's the Normandy's AI."

"WHAT?" Ashley yelled, her face going red. "AN AI WAS WATCHING US DO IT?!"

"Hell no, I turned off the cameras in here so she couldn't." he lied, hoping that EDI had been recording it like he asked.

"Operative Lawson is outside with a number of pleasure implements." EDI said over the comm.

"Who the hell is Operative Lawson?" Interrupted Ashley.

"She's the XO. Cerberus." John answered honestly.

"Wait, SHE?"

"Er, yeah. She was head of the team that put me back together." he answered warily.

"Then she must have seen you naked." Ash's mind raced, imagining the possibilities." And she's been watching us while masturbating?"

"Yes." confirmed Edi.

Both Ashley's and Shepard's faces went red. Significantly Ash's eyes also narrowed in anger.

"Ash?" He said.

"Yes." she said with with a dark look.

"Don't kill her, I need her to run the ship."

She gave some thought to this then smiled evilly. "Fine. But that's it."

"Good enough. EDI lock the elevator so that Miranda can't get away". He ordered while walking to his desk.

"The elevator will not come to this level commander" EDI confirmed.

Ash cracked her knuckles.

**Outside Shepard's room.**

Unknowingly Miranda turned off her omni-tool and lay back against the wall manipulating the vibrator faster and faster then let out a loud moan and arched herself against the wall before her hands dropped to the ground.

"If...I...keep...on...doing...this...I'll...become obsessed." she said in a panting voice.

Operative Lawson was in such a state of bliss that she failed to notice hurricane Ashley headed straight for her. Much to her later regret.

She was quickly made aware of her grievous breach of etiquette when someone violently zipped up the front of her catsuit, trapping her arms inside and rendering her effectively helpless.

"Hello, bitch."

"Ah," Miranda, rather unwisely tried to play it off. "Chief Williams I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm-"

She was unable to continue her introduction due to the interdiction of the Williams forehead traveling at roughly escape velocity.

Shepard winced at the loud CRACK that reverberated through his cabin.

"I know who you are." she said to Miranda's unconscious form." Then grabbed the XO's ankle and dragged her into the cabin, briefly returning to collect the small bag of toys Miranda had brought with her.

* * *

Decided that my porn-y mass effect story needed rewriting. I think it's a significant improvement.

I wasn't going to do anything more with this when Eclipsepheonix asked for permission to rewrite it to be a bit more...explicit. He was going to do most of the heavy lifting and I was just going to edit and offer advice. Then I got to thinking about it more and basically hijacked his draft, the outline, as well as most of the dirty bits are from him with me just refining the language a bit (and adding some jokes) Pretty much rewrote the whole thing in about 6 or 7 hrs. I'm always amazed by what I can do when I get properly motivated. It's a shame it doesn't happen more often.

There will most likely be a second chapter at some point, not sure when though.

of course it goes without saying that reviews will get that point here sooner.


End file.
